1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic watch generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic watches, or as they are more commonly termed digital watches, are well known. Such watches normally employ a battery source, such as a silver oxide button battery cell to power the watch module and display. These prior art watches require the battery to be replaced periodically, such as annually, assuming normal use. Typical electronic watches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,936,572; 3,724,200; 3,783,608 and 3,604,202. In addition, watches employing some type of magnetic control are also well known, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,816,779, 3,058,294; 3,584,454; 2,359,656 and 3,719,839, by way of example. None of these prior art systems, however, known to the present inventor, provide an efficient system in which gravity can be utilized to provide a large voltage output for continually recharging a storage cell which operates the watch module and display during normal use. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.